A Walk Home
by BoopsMcFloops
Summary: A man walking home after a night of drinking with friends is kidnapped, raped, and beaten by a woman.


It was a dark, warm night. The street lights barely illuminated the road and Tony had to squint to see where he was going. Tony was feeling a little tipsy. He had spent the night drinking with friends before deciding to go back to his apartment. It was very late. Tony checked his phone. It was 1 in the morning

"Shit," he whispered to himself.

Good thing he didn't have work the next day. It wouldn't be good to show up half awake and hungover.

As he shuffled through the deserted street he thought he saw a shadow flash by. He slowly turned around.

"Hmm, guess it was nothing,"

His feet loudly slapped the pavement, but nobody was there to hear.

It was absolutely silent that night. No crickets chirped, no frogs ribbited, no cicadas hummed. Not a single car passed on his walk back. He was completely and utterly isolated. One of the street lights in front of him blinked, turning on and off again. He could already barely see in his intoxicated nature, so this made it even more difficult. He made sure to slow down his pace so that he wouldn't trip, but then he heard something.

There was a light, light tapping. Almost like footsteps. Almost like somebody was creeping, trying not to be heard. He ignored this, but then the steps started to get just a bit louder. He heard somebody slowly unzip their pocket, shuffle around, and take something out. He got curious and started to look behind him when instantly a cloth flashed in front of him and was forced into his mouth by a feminine hand. He gasped, not realizing what was going on. Then, everything went dark.

Tony woke up in a start. He was chained to a bed in an almost completely black room. There was a cloth in his mouth, completely gagging him. He looked down at himself, only to find that his clothing had been replaced with a white t-shirt and a pair of boxers. Tony tried to struggle at the restraints but to no avail. He started screaming through the gag, begging for someone to help him. His heart was pounding as adrenaline rushed through his body.

Oh my God, I've been kidnapped! Fuck, fuck fuck!" thought Tony, desperate for someone, anyone to find him.

Then, bright, yellow lights appeared, flashing in rows, burning into Tony's eyes. After a while, he was able to open them and analyze his surroundings. He was trapped in a warehouse, there were crates and boxes scattered throughout the building, in seemingly random order. Tony tried to pull himself upright but was tightly held down by the chains, gripping him ever so tightly. He was only able to barely lift his head, and there he saw a woman.

She was tall, about "6,1. She was rather thin and frail, weighing about 120 pounds. She wore a plain gray shirt and pants and had a bit of mascara and red lipstick on. She had clear, pale skin, and blonde hair in a medium buzzcut. She started to slowly approach Tony, dragging out each footstep as it hit the cement floor. Tony looked at her oddly.

Who is this woman? Why is she here? Is she going to rescue me? Or is, oh God. Did she take me?

A smirk crept on her face as Tony's expression changed from puzzled to frightened.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you." She cooed in a soft gentle voice.

"I'm going to make you feel really, really good, as long as you don't cause any trouble." She giggled.

"If you do… then I'll hurt you."

She stood directly next to Tony and leaned in closely to his face, stroking his cheek gently, as Tony shivered at her touch. Whispering into his ear, she said,

"I'm going to make you my fucking slave, and you will worship me as a goddess, you little whore."

She licked his ear gently before standing up.

Tony looked even more terrified than before.

What the hell does she mean by that? What the fuck is she going to do?

The woman noticed Tony's duress.

"Oh, would you like your gag removed? Well, as long as you're a good little boy!" She chirped.

The woman slowly undid Tony's gag. As she finally undid the final knot and removed it, Tony gasped. Fear was in his eyes as he rapidly barraged with questions in a fit of hysteria.

"Who are you? What's happening? Where am I? What are you going to do to me?!"

"I told you slave, I am your goddess and you will fucking worship me and if I hear one more question then you will have to be… punished." She growled.

Tony looked surprised, then nodded, still having no idea what she was going to do.

"Good" she responded, then, she looked towards Tony's boxers.

She walked over to them, then started to feel Tony's crotch. Tony was shocked by this. He wanted her to stop, but he was still in horror of the woman in front of him. She started to remove his underwear.

"No, please don't!" said Tony.

The woman scowled out Tony, then forcefully punched him in the gut.

"Don't ever fucking tell me what to do, slave!" she commanded.

Tony couldn't breathe, he was hit so hard. For someone so thin, she was very strong.

The woman then proceeded to stroke Tony's cock. It was slowly getting harder and Tony couldn't believe himself. He was so ashamed of what was going on. The cock finally became fully erect and the woman decided to put it in her mouth. Sucking the man off against his will. She felt every vein bulge against her, as she swirled her tongue around his tip. She bobbed her shaven head up and down, licking Tony as though he were a popsicle. Tony groaned in unexpected pleasure.

No, this can't be happening.

The woman smiled at Tony. She was warmed by his futile attempts to resist. They always try to resist. Eventually, she started to go faster and faster. Forcing Tony to groan even harder. She started rubbing his balls with one of her hands and stroking and sucking his cock with the other. She started to feel a pressure fill up in his balls. She took the cock out of her mouth and started stroking more vigorously. She put her hand over Tony's tip, preparing for his cream. Tony couldn't hold it in anymore, he was trying for so long but he just couldn't. He bucked his hips up, moaned loudly, and came into her hand.

Tony couldn't believe what had just happened to him. He was just forced to cum by some strange woman. He had no control over the situation. He was her bitch. And he was so ashamed. The woman, on the other hand, was overjoyed. She had broken in her new toy. But, this was far from over. She walked over to Tony with her hand out. She then stretched open his mouth and put the hand that had cum in it over his mouth.

"Open wide!" she said.

She then forcefully shoved the cum into Tony's mouth. Tony could taste his own sperm in his mouth. It was disgusting and musky. He wanted to spit it out so badly.

"Swallow it, or I'll have to beat you even worse this time."

Tony swallowed it in fear of another punishment.

"Good." said the blonde woman, "From now on, you have to eat all that you cum out, okay?"

Tony nodded, primarily in fear.

Tony was disgusted with himself. He was begging to himself for this to be over, for her to let him go home.

The woman saw this look on him and grinned a wide, evil grin.

"Oh don't worry. This isn't going to end anytime soon. You're my new toy, and I am going to love playing with you for a long time." she giggled.

Tony started to cry.


End file.
